Loud House: Aventure In Kouh
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra, me dispuse a dormir, despierto en cierta cada, con cierta familia mi nombre es Sergio Martinez (Mariel Loud) en mi nueva vida en Royal Woods, se destruye pero no antes de irnos caemos por error al universo DxD, para que enfrentemos los retos de este, siendo los gemelos Hakuryuutei y mis otras hermanas, Sekiryuutei De Royal Woods a DxD, no se pierdan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, aquí de nuevo con un Nueva historia de Loud House, será antes de no hubo suerte, será igual pero con la llegada de este personaje será cambio de un poco.**

 **Sin mas que decir damos inicio, no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **Universo paralelo a Loud House**

Es una tarde en México, Sergio Martínez de 23 ya de 24 años Está a punto de irse a dormir cuando lee un capitulo de sus fanfincs de Loud House.

Sergio: ahh ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo (prepara su cama y se acuesta en ella) bueno Buenas noches Sergio (cierra los ojos)

 **Universo Loud House**

La pequeña científica, Lisa Loud estudia en su casa, cuando de repente las alarmas suenan, la niña se voltea y mirar caer al latino con sus cosas y sangrando.

Lisa: pero que mierda? (Pregunta a esa edad la Loud pequeña) es un chico pero que hace aquí? Eso no importa debo ayudarle (lo toma y lo recuesta)

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día en Royal Woods llega, el mexicano despierta algo mareado.

Sergio: pero que fue lo que paso? (Pregunta y mira el sitio) pero donde estoy? (Se pregunta de nuevo, pero los lloriqueos lo hace moverse a la habitación) oh esta llorando, hola pequeña (saluda y la bebe deja de llorar y mira al chico y sonríe, pide que lo cargue) quieres que te arrulle? (Pregunta al cargarla)

Entonces la arrulla con suavidad hasta que se duerme, en eso lisa entra a la habitación mirando al chico y a su hermana pequeña dormida, mientras es colocada en la cuna de nuevo.

Sergio: oh Hola, me puedes decir en donde estoy? (Pregunta algo confundido)

Lisa: estas en Royal Woods, Michigan estados unidos, dime como llegaste a mi habitación (responde la de lentes)

Sergio: bueno no se como decirte, solo que una noche anterior, me preparaba a dormir, cuando despierto aqui, la verdad no se que esta pasando (dijo muy confundido)

Lisa: entiendo, tienes hambre? (Pregunta la niña)

Sergio: si, si mucha (responde algo apenado)

Lisa: (lo toma y se lo lleva a la sala de estar) ven a comer! (Exclama la niña)

Sergio: espera, que hay de tu familia? Soy un desconocido hay por favor (se queja el chico)

Entonces lisa lo lleva a la sala donde todavía no se sientan nadie, cuando lo sienta, se puso nervioso.

Lisa: espera aquí ok (indica la niña)

Sergio: si, pero mi celular? (Pregunta el latino)

Lisa: esa cosa avanzada es tu celular! Es más avanzado que el celular de Lori! Toma (se lo entrega)

Sergio: gracias (lo toma y empieza a leer sus historias) uff que alivio (se relaja)

Lincoln: Hola amigo, a quien esperas? (Pregunta el albino)

Sergio: a nadie, una niña de pelo castaño, con lentes, suerte verde y pantalones café me trajo aquí (responde el pelinegro)

Lincoln: oh ya veo, oye ese es tu celular, pero es muy avanzado, pero a pesar de tener la pantalla rota aún es bueno, de donde lo conseguiste, ni siquiera Lori tiene esos (dijo el pecoso)

Sergio: a este celular, lo tengo desde hace más de un año, no han salidos estas marcas? (Pregunta el)

Lincoln: no amigo, por cierto como te llamas (responde el niño)

Sergio: me llamo Sergio Martínez, cual es el tuyo (saluda y lo estrecha con el de Lincoln)

Lincoln: me llamo Lincoln Loud un gusto (dejan el saludo)

Sergio: espera un minuto, dijiste Lincoln Loud? ( Pregunta el chico algo sorprendido)

Lincoln: si porque esa cara (responde, entonces el latino se queda así por un buen tiempo)

Lisa: (regresa con comida) ya lo traje (llama la niña, pero Lincoln mueve su mano de arriba a abajo) Lincoln, que le sucedió a el? (Pregunta la Loud pequeña)

Lincoln: no se lisa, solo le dije mi nombre y se quedó así (responde el hermano mayor)

Lisa: (deja la comida y va asia ellos) a ver homo sampiens, muévete (ordena la pequeña, pero se percata del celular donde sale Loud House: sangre de hermanos, lo toma) esto es algo extraño, es una historia, de nosotros (se pone muy extraño)

Lincoln: oh dice último fanfinc de no hubo suerte, espera esto esta...? (Pregunta muy confundido)

Sergio: (sale del trance) ah que ilusión más loca, pensé que estaba en la casa lo- (no termino lo que dijo al mirar a los hermanos loud) okey ahora si estoy en serios problemas (se desmaya)

Lincoln: lisa, sabes de donde viene? (Pregunta el albino algo preocupado)

Lisa: solo se que callo de mi habitación hermano mayor (responde la niña)

Nuestro personaje latino se acaba de enterar de algo, Lisa Loud esta muy feliz de saber de qué los multiversos existe, que le depara a el cuando despierte? Podrá regresar a su mundo, será capas de afrontar la crisis que pasa? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de mi nueva vida en Royal Woods.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA LOUD EN PERSONA**

* * *

 **Bien hemos llegado a fin del prólogo de esta historia, espero que os guste en ella, se despide.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	2. Conociendo a la familia Loud

**Hola amigos, aquí de nuevo espero que os guste el segundo capítulo de mu nueva vida en Royal Woods.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA LOUD EN PERSONA**

 **Más tarde en la casa Loud**

El latino seguía desmayado, Lily gatea al sillón donde esta el y con sus manitas, lo mueve el pelinegro abre los ojos y mira a la bebe que sonríe.

Sergio: oh pequeña, eres Lily no? (Pregunta el chico)

Lincoln: has despertado eh (responde por la bebe)

Sergio: perdona amigo es que me quede sorprendido, no se como llegué aquí, espero que no les incomode (se apena)

Lincoln: no te preocupes, pero porque tienes historias sobre nosotros? (Pregunta el pecoso)

Sergio: bueno de donde vengo ese de hubo suerte es un tema muy delicado, mejor te lo veas, te aseguro que todos ahí están haciendo sus versiones (responde)

Mientras que los chicos conversan Lori llega y llama a Lincoln.

Lori: Lincoln te eh dicho que no te metas en lo que no te importa! (Exclama enojada)

Lincoln: en serio Lori sólo por eso? (Pregunta enojado)

Lori: a mi no me importa, tú solo eres una molestia (se voltea y se va)

Lincoln: lamento mucho esto Sergio, le arruine a Lori su cita, me odia mucho (se le sale una lágrima)

Sergio: te entiendo amigo, por cierto como regresare a casa? (Pregunta el chico)

Lincoln: eso, Lisa me dijo que esta haciendo una máquina para que regrese a su época, por ahora te quedas aquí ok (indica en respuesta)

Sergio: entiendo, espero conocer a su familia, parece que le caigo bien a Lily (sonríe al cargar a la bebe)

Lincoln: porque será? (Pregunta)

Sergio: bueno, te contare algo que tu debes guardar ok (indica en respuesta)

Lincoln: vale no se lo diré a nadie (jura, pero lo que no sabían los dos, Rita mira la conversación)

Sergio: bueno empezo, sucedido en el 12, empezó a alejarse de mi, conforme pasaba el tiempo me dejo de lado, tuve que pasar por la calle tres años Hasta el 15, pensé que cambio pero no en el 16 me dije a mi mismo esta muerta para mi, en este año 17 le hable pero siguió igual, pues no tuve opción que cortar de por vida mis lazo con ella, por eso estoy solo actualmente (contó su historia)

Lincoln: que feo que más paso? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Sergio: mi propia madre! Por eso estoy como estoy, no puedo permitir eso tengo mucho rencor con ella, me traicionó, no lo sabía que ella me traiciona de esta forma, para mi ella esta muerta por siempre, sabes me duele mucho (baja la mirada)

Lincoln: lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado, de verdad es mucho tu dolor no (le da palmadas para que se anime)

Sergio: La verdad es algo que dejó de lado pero así me hace sentir vivo al saber que quien fue alguien que te crío te traiciones al menos yo ta vivo mi vida de esta manera (le sonríe, con una gran determinación)

Lincoln: me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, pero deberías sacar ese dolor que tienes, es lo que me preocupa (le dijo preocupado)

Sergio: lo se pero es mejor ser así como así, oh cierto en mi celular hay dos juegos entra para verlos (indica el chico y los dos se ponen a jugar)

 **Cocina**

Rita tiene lágrimas, le ha dolido la historia que escucho, la Loud adulta se pregunta porque le hizo eso a su hijo? Pero voltea aún con lagrimas y mira a su esposo, el se preocupo al verla así.

Lynn Sr: quería, porque lloras, algo le paso a nuestros hijos? (Pregunta preocupado el hombre)

Rita: no es eso cariño, el chico que conversa con Lincoln me dejo triste su historia,e da tanta rabia lo que le hicieron a él (responde la madre loud)

Lynn Sr: ya veo, ahora que lo dices es mejor presentarnos a el ni te parece (propone el hombre)

Rita: esta bien cariño (sonríe y se lágrimas y va asia los chicos)

 **Con Sergio y Lincoln**

El moreno le enseña a Lincoln como jugar el piu droid fiesta 2, Es la versión piu droid fiesta prime, pero Lincoln no podía ni menos stepmania, Entonces Lincoln le entrega el celular a sergio y el sonríe.

Sergio: se ve que no puedes no? (Pregunta el confiado)

Lincoln: a ver si tu puedes (responde)

Sergio: mira al maestro novato (sonríe y le enseña como pasarlo)

Lincoln: amaré ese juego (sonríe y voltea, mira a su madre) mama que sucede? (Pregunta el niño)

Rita: puedes llamar a tus hermanas para que se presenten bien con el (indica su madre)

Lincoln: claro mamá iré a llamarlas (se levanta y sube las escaleras)

Rita: hola mucho gusto soy Rita Loud madre de Lincoln (saluda)

Sergio: mucho gusto, Señorita Loud soy Sergio Armando Martínez Gutierrez (saluda de igual manera)

Rita: que educado de tu parte joven, cuantos años tienes? (Pregunta la mujer)

Sergio: tengo 23 (mira la fecha) en tres meses cumplo 24 (responde el moreno)

Rita: ya veo, oh veo que llegaron hijos (observa a sus hijos)

Lana: oye mamá quien es el? (Pregunta la gemela)

Sergio: Woo son tan bonitas en persona (sonríe apena a todas)

Lynn: piensa rápido! (Exclama lanzando una pelota)

Sergio: (lo toma sin dificultad) muy asusta no (sonríe alegre)

Lucy: hola (saluda asustando a todos menos a el)

Sergio: muy buena esa, nadie puede asustarme ahora (sonrie)

Luan: (lanza un pastel) esta no te salvas chico (sonriendo la comediante pero toma el pastel y lo prueba)

Sergio: de limón que rico (sonríe)

Lori: valla me sorprende mucho que pudiera evitar los de mis hermanas (se sorprende la mayor)

Sergio: eh estado sólo desde los 17 años, tengo que depender de mi mismo (sonríe)

Luna: espero que te guste la música pesada (sonríe la rockera)

Sergio: pues la verdad si (sonríe alegre) mucho gusto soy Sergio Martinez, dígame Sergio (saluda el moreno)

Lynn: me caes bien, podemos jugar contigo? (Pregunta la deportista)

Sergio: claro porque no al fútbol (propone en respuesta)

Lynn: me parece perfecto (salen los dos)

 **Patio**

Entre los dos juegan fútbol, tiene buen ritmo en juego Hasta que el moreno le da un tiro y gana el juego, Lynn cae al piso cansada y el le da la mano.

Sergio: cansada no (sonríe, mientras ayuda a levantar a deportista)

Lynn: como puede estar en pie aún? (Pregunta la castaña)

Sergio: pues juego el pump it un fiesta (responde)

Leni: que es eso que dijiste Sergio? (Pregunta con calma la rubia)

Sergio: es una máquina de baile, puedes bailar y mantenerte en forma y sudas como no tienes idea (responde)

Lincoln: como en tu celular! (Exclama asombrado)

Sergio: si Lincoln, es este (le enseña el juego y el otro juego)

Lori: ese celular es muy bueno, así que donde vienes las cosas son más avanzados (se pone celosa por el celular de sergio)

Sergio: bueno yo tengo hambre (sonrie apenado)

Rita: ven a comer con nosotros (le invita)

 **Más tarde ese mismo día**

Entonces después de una cena familia lisa llama a todos para saber como mandar a sergio a su mundo.

Lisa: escuchen todos, en tres meses se termina la construcción de la maquina de punto de orden para que sergio regrese a su casa y mundo (informa la niña de lentes)

Sergio: gracias lisa, espero llevarme bien con ustedes en este tiempo (agradece, sonríe y los demás también)

Rita: prepararé el sillón para que descanses (indica la madre loud)

Sergio: Muchas gracias señorita Loud y señor Loud (agradece el chico)

Lynn Sr: no te preocupes hijo acomodate y descansa (le sonríe y le da la bienvenida)

 **En la noche**

Los hermanos y los padres Loud ahora están dormidos, o es lo que parece, Rita mira al chico leyendo y pone una sonrisa nostalgia.

Sergio: valla a sí es tener una gran familia, será por poco tiempo pero lo pasare bien (sonríe y mira a la señora loud) Rita que hace despierta? (Pregunta algo confundido el moreno)

Rita: vine a tomar un poco de agua, siempre estas sólo (responde la madre de Lincoln)

Sergio: siempre y más a los 17 años, pero al menos me sentí feliz es como si recupere el tiempo (responde alegre)

Rita: puedo pedirte un favor (pide la mujer)

Sergio: claro que es lo que quiere? (Pregunta tranquilo)

Rita: abrázame si (pide en respuesta)

Sergio: claro (la abraza) nunca me sentí tan bien, porque todo me pasa esto? (Pregunta llorando) sólo quiero que ella me de un abrazo como tu lo haces, me duele mucho, duele mucho (llorando como no tiene idea)

Rita: ya tranquilo, llora todo lo que tienes que llorar (lo sigue abrazado y el llora con mucho dolor)

Y así Rita saco el frío corazón del mexicano, es un momento muy triste, hasta que el se duerme en las piernas de ella.

Rita: aunque sea un poco de tiempo, quiero que se valla feliz (sonríe acariciando los pelos del chico) espero que al menos pueda volver a ser en el pasado (sonríe mientras lo mira dormir)

Y asi la noche reina una vez más que le depara al otro día, pues se vera a la otra

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **NUEVA AMISTADES**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo fue un poco largo pero les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado se despide a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. De regreso a la escuela y nuevas amistad

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus votos en esta historia, si se dan cuenta que ando activo publicando nuevas historias y partes de las ya existentes, apenas subo el crossover de Loud House y High School DxD, tiene tres visitas, bueno otra cosa mis gustos a ciertos temas son: crossover, porque crossover ya que soy bueno con ciertos animes y caricaturas como Loud House y hora de aventura, pero también me gusta el tema de DxD ya que se mas de ese anime y de Touhou Project, mi juego favorito, también está el pump it un fiesta prime 2 y fiesta infinity.**

 **Ahora si mas que decir damos inicio al tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **NUEVA AMISTADES**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Es un nuevo día en Royal Woods, el mexicano se levanta a las seis de la mañana, Rita en ese momento prepara el desayuno para sus hijas y su único hijo, ella se percata del chico y sonríe.

Rita: Buenos días Sergio como la pasaste? (Pregunta la madre loud)

Sergio: muy bien señorita, nunca me sentí tan bien (responde apenado)

Rita: (saca una risita) me alegra mucho, toma asiento y desayuna con calma, en unos minutos se volverá un caos (indica la mujer de pelos rubios)

Sergio: entiendo lo que dice, pero esta bien (agradece y sonríe en respuesta)

Poco después los hermanos Loud llegan a comer como se debe las mayores en la mesa de los grandes y los pequeños en la mesa de los chicos, sergio se levanta y agradece la comida, los hermanas quedaron shoqueados al saber que terminó primero de comer.

Rita: ya que vivirás aquí por un tiempo, ayuda a Lincoln a llegar a su escuela ok (indica la madre)

Sergio: no se preocupe, yo iré a acompañarlo (sonríe calmado y así los demás comen con calma)

 **De camino a la escuela**

Sergio y Lincoln caminan con calma en el barrio de su hogar, cuando están de mitad de camino a la escuela se topan con Clyde, en negrito saluda :v.

Clyde: hola Lincoln, quien es tu amigo? (Pregunta el moreno de lentes)

Lincoln: el es Sergio callo en la habitación de Lisa, viene de otro universo, las causas de como llegó es un misterio hermano (responde el albino)

Sergio: mucho gusto Clyde (saluda y el moreno hace lo mismo)

Clyde: a mi también amigo, oye Lincoln estas tranquilo, después de lo sucedido con Ronnie Anne? (Pregunta el negro)

Lincoln: ya no importa eso Clyde, ahora solo vamos a la escuela (responde serio y caminan a la escuela)

 **En la entrada de la escuela**

Los tres chicos llegan a la escuela, ellos dos se despiden de sergio y el emprende el regreso a la casa Loud.

Sergio: después vengo a traerte amigo (indica el moreno)

Lincoln: claro no te preocupes (agradece, pero antes de de que el moreno de más pasos el director lo para)

Sergio: pasa algo? (Pregunta el chico)

Director: porque no estás en tu aula (responde seriamente el hombre)

Sergio: pero no estudio aquí (dijo algo confuso)

Director: a es eso, no se hable más, desde hoy estudias aquí! Y tus padres? (Pregunta el hombre mas tranquilo)

Sergio: vivo en la casa Loud, soy primo de Lincoln (responde medio mintiendo, no quiere saber que es de una época futura)

Director: ya veo como se llama? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Sergio: me llamo Sergio Martínez Loud (responde mintiendo de nuevo)

Director: bien joven Sergio pase a mi oficina y le daré su aula, cuantos años tienes? (Parece un show de preguntas :v)

Sergio: tengo 17 años (responde otra vez mintiendo)

 **Descanso**

Después de esa sección de preguntas, sergio ahora está aburrido, y sabe que la regañisa que le llegará al saber que esta con Lincoln.

Sergio: tu madre me va a asesinar! (Exclama preocupado)

Lincoln: bueno ya no hay nada que hacer, espero que mama comprenda lo que paso (dijo calmado el loud)

Mientras eso pasaba una bola de carne va asia el cuando el moreno empuja al albino tomando la comida lanzada.

Sergio: quien fue! No me gusta que le hagan eso a mis amigos! (Exclama enojado a todos)

Ronnie: fui yo y? (Pregunta enojada la latina)

Sergio: no se que te hizo mi amigo pero eso no es forma de hacerle eso (responde enojado)

Ronnie: no te metas en lo que no te importa, este idiota me las pagará! (Exclama enojada la niña)

Sergio: asi que con esas tenemos eh! (Exclama serio) Entonces ven y golpearme (la reta)

Lincoln: por favor no te metas con ella (pide que no haga nada)

Sergio: eres mi amigo yo no quiero ver como te hace pasar abusos (responde serio y detiene un puñetazo) a traición eh (se voltea aún con la mano sostenida con el puño de Ronnie)

Ronnie: como es posible que me detengas eres un flacucho! (Exclama implesionada, como los demás de la cafetería)

Sergio: nada como jugar pump it up fiesta cada fin de semana (sonríe y empuja a la bravucona) no que eres la bravucona de la escuela? (Pregunta con burla)

Al decir eso Ronnie se sonroja, es la primera vez que un chico pudiera hacerle frente, incluso los bravucones quedan ridiculizados ante alguien flaco.

Ronnie: por está vez te salvas, pero a la otra no tendré piedad (se retira aún con ese sonrojo)

Lincoln: eres sorprendente Sergio, no puedo creer que le dieras frente a ella! (Exclama impresionado el loud)

Sergio: al estar solo hay que hacerles saber que nadie te debe intimidar, todos debemos tener una forma de defender lo que amamos (dijo sabiamente)

 **De regreso a casa, cerca del acarde**

Después de lo sucedido los tres chicos regresan a casa, pero Lincoln al ver los arcadas decide ir a jugar como el es un gamer veterano sabe jugar algunos juegos.

Sergio: asi que cada día después de clases vas a qui? (Pregunta el moreno)

Lincoln: si con Clyde, pasamos un rato a jugar y después a casa (responde)

Clyde: por lo visto ya sabes jugar algunos de estos juegos (indica el negro)

Sergio: si, oh si lo tienen genial! (Exclama alegre)

Lincoln: es la maquina de baile que me mencionaste orale (sonríe de igual forma)

Sergio: quieren ver al maestro en acción? (Pregunta alegre)

Lincoln: dado por hecho (responde a lado de Clyde)

Y así el moreno les enseña el como se juega, todos en el local quedan sorprendidos, ya que son canciones con cruces difíciles como clash Day.

Entre la multitud que observa la canción en versión full song esta taby (ni se si es su nombre me lo dicen :v) ella esta emocionada al ver al chico jugar ahora una canción corta pero difícil, después de jugar las tres canciones la gente aplaude al moreno.

Lincoln: la primera canción fue un reto una B (sonrie/Cash Day es una canción en full song fea, si digan lo que digan es peor hay otras peores/el albino quiere ser un buen jugador en esas cosas de baile)

Sergio: puedes hacerlo haciendo con las lentas y velocidades que tiene el juego (sonríe y era tarde y era momento de irse a casa)

 **En casa**

Ya en casa Rita regaño a sergio pero le explica el porque a esta hora después de eso, el Está sentado en el sillón, luna camina asia el cuando Sergio pone una canción y empieza a cantarla.

Después de cantarla, la rockera tenía lágrimas, esa canción le a dado en el corazón, el ha sufrido mucho y lo demostró con esa canción, no sólo ella, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Lori y Lisa, en eso el sonríe de nuevo.

Sergio: necesitaba sacarme eso, en fin a ahora hay que descansar (sonríe alegre, en eso Lola se acerca y saluda)

Lola: hola Sergio, esa canción fue muy hermosa, transmite emociones, eres sólo? (Pregunta la rubia de vestido rosa)

Sergio: (le acaricia el pelo) si soy un solitario chico, pero al ver a tu hermano me hace sentir vivo, al saber que ustedes y sus padres lo quieren mucho, yo no tuve tanto ese privilegio, pero cuando tengas mi edad entenderás lo que te dije (sonríe calidamente)

Luna: (se acerca y saluda) Hola bro, cuantas canciones tienes, me gustaría escucharlas (propone la rockera)

Sergio: claro porque no (sonríe y empieza a poner las canciones a luna)

Entonces las demás hermanas se acercan y escuchan cada canción, las cosas en la casa Loud son cada vez mejores con su llegada, pero que sucederá ahora que Ronnie de enamore de el?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA ENAMORADA ME ACOSA**

* * *

 **Hola chiquillos, como les gusto el capitulo de hoy, espero que si, ya es momento de irse a dormir, nos vemos a la otra en un capítulo más en mi nueva vida en Royal Woods.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
